towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Schatten aus dem Nebel
Das zeitalter der Legenden. Wir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. ' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. ' center|450px Die Schatten aus dem Nebel Prolog: Graue Wolken verhängen den Himmel und der dichte Regen verwandelte die Wege zwischen den Feldern in schlammige Rinsale. In den Abdrücken der Reittiere, den Spuren der Räder sammelte sich das Wasser und die langen Mäntel und Kaputzen klebten an den Leibern der Bauern und Handwerker. Trotz des hellichten Tages war es als ob jede Minute die Finsterniss der Nacht herrein brechen könnte. Die Travernen und Gasthäuser im Dorf füllten sich langsam und es kehrt Ruhe ein, für einen kurzen Moment schien all das Treiben des Tages zu schweigen und die Kelche und Becher gehen über die Tekhen. Der Wirt sah aus dem kleinen Fenster in den großen Raum. Toa und Matoraner aus der Bürgerschicht, Handwerker und Bauern drängten sich darin um die Tische. Der rüstige alte Matoraner rieb sich die Hände als er an all die Kupfer und Silbertaler dachte. Doch so schnell seine Vorfreude ihn überrumpelt hatte, so übermannte ihn jetzt ein kalter Schauer. Das unruhige Blöken und Schnattern der Tiere neben dem Haus und das nervöse verhalten der Zugtiere verunsicherten den Wirt. Er eilte hinter die Tekhe und winkte die Schankmaid zusich. Beide duckten sich in eine versteckte Nische des kleines Schreibraumes des Wirtshauses. Sie klammerten sich fest zusammen und weinten. Wieder war es eine von diesen Nächten in dem der Nebel ihr Dorf heimsuchte. Jener Nebel der den Tod in sich verbirgt, der alles und jeden vernichtet der von dem was im Nebel verborgen ist endeckt wird. Die Wesen im Nebel verschonen niemanden Frauen, Kinder, Alte und Schwache, sie töteten alles und jeden. Ob Matoraner oder Toa, sie nehmen auf nichts Rücksicht. Schon einmal hat der Wirt den Nebel an seinem Haus vorbeiziehen sehen, die Schreie dieser Nacht konnte er bis heute nicht vergessen. Am Horizont erreicht der Vollmond seinen Höhepunkt. Ein eisiger Wind kam auf und aus der Bergschneise drückte sich ein dichter Nebel. Die Stille in der Nacht wurde unerträglich. Das Getier der Nacht, die Vögel, Fledermäuse und das Getier am Boden war in den verstecktesten Winkeln verschwunden. Aus den Häusern war das Wimmern und Weinen der Dorfbewohner zu hören. Die Einheimischen wussten was zu tuen war, aber die Angst war immer mit dabei, seit der Nacht, als der unheimliche Nebel ihr Dorf das erste Mal heimsuchte. Immer schneller kam der Nebel näher und näher. Das hastige Treiben in der Traverne begann sich in ein nervöses Gemurmel zu endwickeln, jeder im Saal spürte das etwas nicht zu stimmen schien, die Angst grif um sich. Kapitel 1: Sie können nicht getötet werden! Waruru trank einen Schluck wein aus dem groben Kelch aus einfacher Keramik. Der Toa sah sich um und bemerkte wie alles um ihn herum unruhig wurde. Naja fast alles. Er stellte den Kelch langsam auf den Tisch zurück und seine Augen wanderten über die Menge die panisch aus dem Gebäude in das verregnete Nass des Abends flüchtete, nur weitere neun Personen, dem anschein nach auch Toa blieben unbeeinduckt an ihrem Tisch sitzen. Waruru zuckte zusammen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Nacken, von draussen hörte er Schreie und Leiber die zu Boden fielen, dazwischen das Klirren von Stahl der gegen Stahl trift. Jetzt schienen auch die anderen neun aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Sie standen langsam auf und ließen ihre Kaputzen von den Köpfen gleiten, sie zogen ihre Schwerter und vier von ihnen nahmen Lanzen mit breiten langen Klingen aus dem Waffenständer des Wirtshauses. Auch Waruru stand mit auf und trat mit gezogenem Schwert ins freihe. Das ganze Dorf war von einem dichten Nebel verschlungen als die dreizehn Bewaffnetten aus dem Wirtshaus traten. Um sie herum lagen erschlagen Toa und Matoraner in ihrem Blut. Der Namenlose konzentrierte sich und hob die Klinge zum Schlag bereit. Aus dem Nebel sprang ein ihm völlig unbekanntes Reitier endgegen. Die Klinge des Toa fuhr herab und die Bestie knickte ab. Der Toa erkannte den Reiter der Kreatur und parierte dessen Schwert. Mit einem Tritt gegen die Brust brachte er den Angreifer zu fall. Das Wesen was ein Toa hätte sein können rollte auf die Seite und sprang wieder auf. Das Schwert des Namenlosen wirbelte herum als ein weiterer unheimlicher Krieger von der Seite angrif. Er duckte sich unter dem Schwert dessen und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen gegen die Rippen. Der Angreifer zog sich zusammen. Das Schwert des Namenlosen stach zu und durchdrang den Oberkörper des ersten Angreifers. Mit einem starken Ruck zog der Namenlose die Klinge zurück, der Knauf traf voller wucht die Nase des anderen Angreifers und ließ ihn zu boden fallen. Waruru huschte geschickt zwischen den beiden Kreaturen hindurch und zog sich an dem Sattel hoch. Aus der aufstiegsdrehung herraus trat er einem der Reiter in den Rücken und beföderte ihn aus dem Sattel in den blutvermischten Schlamm. Sofort lenkte er die Bestie auf der er jetzt saß nach recht gegen die zweite Bestie. Das Zaunzeug der Kreatur verfing sich im Gebände des Sattels der anderen. Der Toa sprang ab und sah wie beide Bestien in einem knurrenden Kneul auf dem Boden herum rollten. Nun wante er sich den toagleichen Reitern zu. Dem vorderen stieß er sein Schild unter beide Arme. Mit einer geübten Bewegung schleuderte er seine Feind an sich vorbei auf den Boden. Der Schlamm und das Blut spritzten über all hin als der Reiter mit dem Rücken auf dem aufgeweichtem Boden auftraf. Eher er sich versah folgte die Klinge des Toa der ihn niedergeworfen hatte aus der gleichen Bewegung herraus. Er schrie auf als ihn das kalte Stahl durchbohrte. Die Heimtückische und die beiden Bogenschützen der Steinbuckel hielten die Bögen gespannt, erst als die Kreaturen, drei an der Zahl genau sichbar wurden, lösten sie die Sehnen. Die Pfeile suchten ihre Ziele. Zeitgleich fielen die Reiter aus den Sättel ihrer Tiere. Eine der Bestien stürtzte sich auf die drei Schützen während die anderen Beiden in dem Nebel davon stürtzten. Die Pikiniere der Steinbuckel hörten die Schritte der Bestie. Sie gingen in Position und sicherten ihre Schwertlanzen mit dem einen Fuß ab. Der Schatten der Kreatur brach aus der Unsichtbarkeit herraus. Die beiden Steinbuckel wurden langsam mit nach hinten geschoben, während ihre Lanzenspitzen tiefer und tiefer in die Brus der aufschreihende Bestie eindrangen. Der Nebel ließ nach und zum endsetzen der Zwölf Streiter standen die scheinbar erschlagenen oder erstochenden Feinde wieder auf. Sie zogen sich auf ihre Reitbestien, welche scheinbar auch nicht sterben konnten und ritten in dem sich lichtenden Nebel davon. Waruru sah auf seine Klinge und die des Toa, dessen Namen er nicht kannte. Das Blut was an den Klingen hinablief verschwand, so als ob es nie da gewesen wäre. Beide Toa sahen sich erstaunt an während der Tag herreinbrach und das Ausmaß des nächtlichen Massakas erst verdeutlichte. Mehre dutzend Matoraner und Toa waren von diesen unsterblichen Angreifern brutal getötet worden. Das Wehklagen der Hinterbliebenden und die Schreihe der Verletzten halten durch das Dorf. Waruru kehrte bedrückt und nachdenklich in die Schenke zurück. Er litt mit den Opfern und verstand zugleich nicht mit was für Gegnern er es in der Nacht zu tuen hatte. Er sah sich noch einmal um ob die anderen Elf auch noch mal in das Wirtshaus zurück kamen, aber sie kamen nicht. Aus dem Fenster erblickte er sie wie sie auf Tieren die als Katzenrösser bekannt waren, das gepeinigte Dorf verließen, aus der Richtung aus dem der Nebel gekommen und auch wieder verschwunden war. Sofort sprang Waruru auf und eilte aus dem Haus zu seinem Terrorvogel, einem schnellen Reitvogel der in seiner Heimat, einem Dorf in den Hochweiden gezüchtet wurde. Das Tier schnatterte auf und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Waruru konnte die letzten der beiden Katzenrösser schon sehen, auf diesen ritten diese Krieger mit Schwertlanzen. Kapitel 2: Freunde oder Feinde? Desto länger der Toa die Gruppe verfolgte, desto unsicherer wurde er. Hatte er es hier mit Freunden oder Feinden zu tuen? Die Gruppe bestand, so konnte er es jetzt genauer bestimmen aus zwei Toa und neun Kriegern aus dem Volk der Steinbuckel. Ihre Kleidung, Rüstungen und Waffen verrieten einiges über sie. Waruru vermutete das sie zumindestens über ein gewisses Vermögen verfügen mussten, denn sonst würden sie sich solche Rüstungen nicht leisten können. Auch waren die Katzenrösser nicht gerade Reittiere armer Leute. Der Toa hielt den Abstand und das Tempo so das ihn die anderen zwei Toa und neun Steinbuckelkrieger zwar endeckten, aber wohl nicht als Gefahr oder Belastung ansahen. Die etwas ungewöhnliche Zwecksgemeinschaft setzte so ihren Weg ostwerts fort. Auf diesem Wege kamen sie nur durch wenige Dörfer, sie sahen ärmlich und völlig verkommen aus. Waruru ließ von den anderen ab und hielt in dem Dorf. Spuren eines Angriffs konnte er nicht erkennen, jedoch das die Matoraner hier dennoch ein schweres Los zu tragen hatten. Der Toa zählte rasch eins und eins zusammen, dieses Dorf litt unter zwei Bedrohungen gleichermaßen. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis eine von beiden oder schlimmsten Falls beide auf einmal zuschlagen würden. Zunächst musste er sich aber genauer über die Mißstände des Dorfes erkunden. Bei einem Bauern, der trotz seiner Armut die Gastfreundschaft nicht verloren hatte fand Waruru die Möglichkeit mit einem Dorfbewohner zu sprechen. Der Bauer lud den Toa zu abendlichen Essen bei sich im Hause ein. Das war die passende Gelegenheit sich mit einigen der Dorfbewohner zu unterhalten. Das Essen war lecker und Waruru genoss die Gastfreundschaft, nutzte sie aber auch nicht aus. Nach dem der Tisch abgeräumt war wandte er sich an den Bauern. "Was ist der Grund eurer Armut?" fragte der Toa mit gewählten Sätzen, "sind es die Schatten aus dem Nebel oder die Herren aus der Burg?" "So wohl als auch!" antwortete der Matoraner traurig und wütend dreinblickend, "die aus dem Nebel fordern ihren Tribot wie die Herren aus der Burg." Waruru war bestürtzt, das Gespräch mit dem Matoraner bestärkte seine Schlussfolgerungen. Bald würde das Dorf keinen Tribut mehr zahlen können, was zwei tragische Folgen nach sich ziehen würde. Das eine, die etwas erträglicher Folge were das die Bauern des Dorfes in die Knechtschaft der Burgherren übergehen würden oder aber die sieben Reiter aus dem Nebel würden sie brutal ermorden. Der Toa kannte die Herren der Burg, weshalb er einen Kampf gegen sie sofort aus seinen Gedanken warf. Sie verfügten über eine beträchliche Armee an Wachen, Bewaffnetten und gut ausgebildeten Rittern. Waruru musste nun einen Weg finden, wie er die sieben Reiter aus dem Nebel bekämpfen konnte. Sie waren zwar unsterblich, aber sie konnten aufgehalten und kurzeitig sogar schwer verletzt werden. Aber auch gegen sie würde er im alleinigen Kampfe nur eine geringe Chance haben, er musste unbeding Verbündete finden. Diese Steinbuckler und zwei Toa, so dachte er, würden ihm wohl nicht so ohne weiteres helfen. Während er auf seinem Terrorvogel wieder weiter ostwerts ritt, dachte er über mögliche Verbündete nach. Der kalte Wind peitschte über die Wiesen und Felder. Blätter wehten durch die Luft und Kastanien fielen auf den Boden. Waruru hielt das Tier und stieg ab, während der Terrorvogel sich an Kastanien satt fraß, begann der Toa das Zelt auf zubauen. Er wollte in der Nacht nicht weiter reiten. In der kleinen Pfanne rösteten die Kastinen und der Toa aß sie. Wieder dachte er an den Nebel. Er versuchte eine zeitliche Erscheinung dieses schrecklichen Phänomens zu machen. In der Nacht als das Dorf angegriffen wurde, war es Vollmond gewesen. Noch war sich der Toa nich schlüssig ob es ein Zufall war oder nicht. Waruru gehörte nicht zu den religiösen Toa und vorallem auch nicht zu denen welche man Mystiker nannte. Der Toa hielt einen gewissen Abstand zu den Mystikern, er hatte sehr oft gesehen was passierte wenn man jemanden für einen Freund dieser hielt. Die religiösen Toa und Matoraner machten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen, dabei erreichten sie oft auch die Grausamkeit jener sieben Reiter aus dem Nebel. Waruru sah auf, auf dem Hügel vor ihm tauchten die Schatten von sieben Gestalten auf. Er hatte diese Wesen schon oft gesehen, wie sie wirklich genannt wurden, wusste keiner. Aber man gab ihnen den Spitznamen Ruinengeister. Waruru hatte diese Geschöpfe sehr oft in den Ruien der ausgestorbenen Kulturen beobachten können. Diese Geschöpfe wohnten oder erhielten die Zeugnisser vergangener Epochen und Zeitalter. Sie waren ansich friedlicher Natur ausser sie wurden bedroht und sahen keinen Ausweg mehr als die Verteidigung mit dem Schwert. Was Waruru auch über diese Wesen hatte gehört, war das sie hin und wieder die Mystiker aus den Ruien vertrieben hatten. Gründe konnte sich der Toa sofort ausmalen. Die Wesen wollten ihr Schaffen gegen die Willkür der religiösen Toa und Matoraner schützen. Seies wenn man daher eine potenzielle Gefahr vorab bekämpfen musste. Als die Nacht herrein gebrochen war, saßen auch die sieben Ruiengeister mit an dem Feuer, Warurus Terrovogel schlummerte zwischen den Katzenrössern. Der Toa berichtete seinen Gästen was er in den beiden Dörfern erlebt hatte und das er gegen die Reiter aus dem Nebel vorgehen wolle. Die sieben Ruinengeister tuschelten kurz auf ihrer Sprache. "Wie dich begleiten werden!" sagte die Fehe des kleinen Rudels, " denn du sehr nett und unser Freund jetzt bist!" Kapitel 3: Unerwartete Hilfe? Waruru und seine neuen Freunde hatte das Dorf noch gerade Rechtzeitig erreichen können. Es war wieder der Tag vor dem Vollmond, wieder würde diese Nacht der Nebel kommen. Doch diesesmal waren die Bewohner und Gäste vorgewarnt worden. Waruru hatte eines seiner Ziele umsetzen können. Im Dorf waren nur noch er und seine sieben Mitstreiter. Zu erst begann es zu regnen, wieder wichen die Wege und Straßen des Dorfes auf. Der Wind zog vom Osten heran, wieder trieb er den dichten Nebel vor sich her. Der Toa zog seine Rüstung feste, sein Schild und sein Schwert sicher in den Händen machte er sich bereit den Reitern des Nebels lange genug einhalt zu gebieten bis die Nacht wieder dem Tag weichen würde. Die Ruiengeister waren ebenfals eingerüstet und warteten auf den Moment des bevorstehenden Kampfes. Durch eine aufgewichene Nebenstraße ritten die 11 Katzenrösser in das Dorf. Der Namenlose war sich seiner Sache sicher, auch wenn es nicht zu seinem Wesen passte. Der Nebel hatte das Dorf eingehüllt und das Schnauben der Bestien war zu hören. Das dröhnen der Hörner der Reiter tat seinen Teil dazu. Die Stimmung war erdrückend, doch die Acht würden für jeden Meter Boden kämpfen, jede Minute Zählte. Jede Minute die den Tag näher brachte. Aus dem Nebel schälten sich die Reitkreaturen und die Reiter. Das Pfeifen von Pfeilen ging ihnen vorraus. Waruru wehrte die Pfeile mit dem Schild ab, während die Ruinengeister diesen durch purer Beweglichkeit auswichen. Zu Warurus Überraschung fielen auf einmal drei der Reiter von den Bestien. In ihren Oberkörpern steckte ein Pfeil. Sofort ergriff der Toa die Chance und fällte mit einem Hieb seines Schwertes die Reitbestie. Die Fehe sprang auf das Dach eines Hauses und ihre vier Augen fokusierten einen der Nebelkrieger. Der Pfeil traf und brachte den Nebelkrieger erneut zu fall. Die Fehe blickte überrascht drein, der Angreifer hätte tot sein müssen. Selbst der erste Pfeil der ihn von seinem Tier geholt hatte, wäre normalerweise tödlich gewesen. Der Fehe kam eine Idee. Sie wandte sich dem Rüden zu der gerade eine Reitkreatur masakriert hatte. "Was wir nicht töten können," sprach sie auf ihrer Sprache, "das können wir aber gefangen nehmen!" Der Rüde Nickte und sprang vom Dach. Die fünf Kobolde hatten die Aufmerksamkeit einer der Reitbestien auf sich lenken können. Die kleinen Geschöpfe flohen kreuz und quer durch das Dorf, die Bestie verfolgte sie. Der Nebelkrieger zog sich die Pfeile aus dem Körper als er das Wesen vor sich sah. Es glich einem Toa und einem Scorpion. Das Wesen beobachtete ihn, ließ mit seinen vier roten Augen nicht von ihm ab. Er holte zum Schlag aus doch seine Klinge wurde von dem anderen Wesen parriert. Sofort folgte ein Tritt und brachte den Nebelkrieger aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der Hieb mit dem Scorpionschwanz brachte ihn wieder zu fall. Der krallenbesetzte Fuß drückte den zappelnden Körper in den aufgeweichten Boden. Waruru und der Namenlose kämpften jetzt Seite an Seite. Mal erschlugen sie den Reiter, mal die Bestie. Aber immer wieder standen beide auf. Vier der Nebelreiter hatten es geschafft die Verteidigungslinie zu durchbrechen, doch am anderen ende der Straße warteten die vier Pikiniere auf ihren Katzenrössern. Die Schwertlanzen gesenkt donnerten die Kontrahenten auf einander zu. Laut schreiend flogen die Nebelreiter durch die Luft und in den Matsch. Die Schwertlanzen fuhren herum und stachen in die sich aufbäumende Reitbestie. Das Tier krachte vor Schmerzen fauchend auf den Rücken und blieb erst einmal liegen. Einer der Reiter rannte zu dem Stall eines Bauerhauses, der Steinbuckel hatte es bemerkt und warf die Schwertlanze. Ein Quitschen, Krachen und schmerzhaftes Würgen vermischte sich in ein kurzes Geräusch, der Nebelkrieger war an den Pfosten des Stalltores genagelt. Die übrigen drei herrenlosen Kreaturen sprangen auf die Heimtückische und zwei Steinbuckel Bogenschützen zu. Neun Pfeile gingen aus dem Köcher und über die Sehne. Die Schützen gingen fast endspannt einige Schritte auseinander. Die Körper der Bestien schlidderten zwischen ihnen hindurch. Die fünf Kobolde waren mit ihrem Spiel auch bald am Ende, die Bestie rannte völlig verwirrt im Kreis. Der übertriebene Geruch der Logbrühe, einer Flüssigkeit welche die Kobolde hochwürgten und als Geruchsköder wegspucken, setzten dem Geruchsinn der Bestie übel zu. Der Tag brach herrein und der Nebel wich wieder gen Osten davon. Mit ihnen die Nebelreiter und ihre Bestien. Waruru blickte dem Namenlosen in die Augen, "danke für eure Hilfe!" "Keine Ursache!" erwiederte der Namenlose und gab Waruru die Hand, "es war mir eine Ehre mit euch zusammen gekämpft zu haben!" Die beiden Toa waren etwas erstaunt als sie den Rüden und die Fehe der Ruinengeister erreicht hatten. Einer der Nebelkrieger zapelte unter dem Krallenfuß der Fehe im Dreck des Bodens. "Hervoragend!" sprach Waruru, "ihr seit wahrhaft gute Verbündete!" "Wir haben auch noch einen," erklang es aus einer Seitenstraße," der ist nur etwas bewegungsunfähig." Der Namenlose, Waruru und die Ruinengeister traten an den Stall. Der Steinbuckel zog die Schwertlanze aus dem Holz und schob den bewusstlosen Nebelkrieger von der Klinge. "Legt die Gefangenen in Ketten!" befahl der Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel, "werft sie in den Karren und dann weg hier!" Die Steinbuckel befolgten den Befehl auf das Wort. Sie ketteten die zwei gefangenen Nebelkrieger und stießen sie in den alten Karren. "Ich glaube zu wiessen," erklärte der Namenlose, "wer uns weiter helfen könnte!" "Wer ist es," fragte Waruru, "und wo werden wir ihn finden können?" "In einer verlassenen Burg in den östlichen Bergen," fuhr die Heimtückische fort, "der Ort nennt sich Birk Ra Bein!" "Na prima," murmelte Waruru, "ist euch allen klar was dieses Birk Ra Bein ist?" "Ja," antwortete der Lanzenführer, "leider ist dieser Ort ein Exil der Mystiker, aber wenn wir diesen Nebelkriegern ein für alle mal ein Ende setzen wollen, müssen wir nach Birk Ra Bein!" Waruru dachte angestrengt nach. Wieder ergänzte er die Fakten die er gesammelt hatte. Alles lag bis auf einem Punkt auf der Hand. Kapitel 4: Birk Ra Bein In den Gebrigen des Ostens lag schon Eis und Schnee. Die dort ansässigen Matoraner und Toa, zum größten Teil Anhänger der Mystiker, waren über den Besuch der sich über den Bergpass ankündigte nicht besonders erfreut. Zuweilen waren unter ihnen die Wesen welche zu denen gehörten die ebenfall aus Berg und Steinregionen stammten. Die Ruinengeister hatten sich zum Schein von der Gruppe gelöst, aber nur um in den Bergen den Weg des Kletterns zu wählen. So würden die Mystiker es schwer haben sie zu finden. Waruru war noch nie in den Gebirgen des Ostens gewesen, aber einige Geschichten hatte er über sie gehört. Eine Sammlung von alten Geschichten waren aus dem letzten sechs Zeitaltern niedergeschrieben worden. Die Schriftstücke wurde aus einer Ruine aus der westlichen Wüste geborgen. Das geschah aber noch zu der Zeit als Warurus Vater ein junger Bub war. Er selbst hatte nur drei der Bände gelesen was ausreichte um ein gewissen Respekt vor diesen Bergen im Osten auf zubauen. Die Gruppe schlug die Zelte auf und legte ein kleines Feuer an, ein großes Lagerfeuer könnte die Augend er Mystiker auf sich ziehen. "Wo von leben diese Mystiker hier in den Bergen?" fragte einer der Steinbuckler. "Nach den alten Erzählungen zufolge," sagte Waruru leise, "müssen sie über große Reichtümer verfügen." "Das ist doch ein völliger Wiederspruch!" bemerkte der Namenlose, "sie haben nach meinem Wissen nie über eine größrer Armee oder Einfluss bei den Mächtigen ihrer Zeit verfügt." "Das stimmt," erwiederte Waruru, "es muss etwas mit ihrem Namen zu tuen haben, warum werden sie sonst Mystiker genannt!" "Auf jeden fall bezieht es sich dabei nicht auf Fähigkeiten mancher Toa," mischte sich die Heimtückische ein, "es muss also etwas anderes sein." "Wenn sie haben mächtiges Waffe aus alter Epoche?" sprach der Ruinengeist Rüde, "was sein wenn sie benutzen können diese?" Waruru, der Namenlose und die Heimtückische sahen sich wie erstarrt an. Diese Waffe von die, der Rüde angesprochen hatte, könnte dieser Nebel sein. Die drei Toa ließen noch einmal alle Beobachtungen die sie gemacht hatten im Kopf rotieren und ortnen. Jetzt schien es klar zu sein. Waruru dachte an die Worte des Bauern, was dieser über das erscheinen des Nebels berichtet hatte. Ein neuer Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. "Ich werde mit den Ruiengeistern morgen früh aufbrechen," flüsterte er leise, "ich muss noch mal in das Dorf zurück, in dem ihr und ich zum ersten mal auf diesen Nebel stießen." "Warum?" fragte der Namenlose, "Oh,...., ich glaube ich weiß warum." "Wir ziehen weiter gen osten," erklärte der Namenlose, "ihr geht zum Dorf zurück und solltet ihr das herraus finden was ich nicht hoffe, bringt eine Armee mit!" Waruru nickte, "ihr habt mein Wort!" Am Morgen war von dem kleinen Lager keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Die Gruppen gingen wieder getrennte Wege. Der Namenlose, die Heimtükische und die neun Steinbuckler setzten den Weg nach osten fort. Waruru und die Ruiengeister zogen westwerts. Der Namenlose dachte auf dem weiteren Weg über sein bisheriges Leben nach, es war von Zorn und Hass geprägt. Durch den Toa der sich Waruru nannte, hatte er ein anderes Bild erleben können, das hatte Eindrücke hinterlassen. Die zwölf Katzenrösser erreichten ein Bergplatou auf dem eine große Siedlung errichtet worden war, die Runen, Symbole und Sätze an den Häusern verdeutlichten all zu erdrückend die Präsens der Mystiker. Toa und Matoraner gingen hier in den Bergen, weit im osten und fehrner der Augen der Religiösen dem Leben vergangener Bräuche nach. Die Heimtückische war durch die längere Zeit in der sie mit dem Namenlosen auf Mystiker Jagd ging über so einige der Bräuche belehrt worden. Die religiösen Toa und Matoraner hatten viele dieser arkanen Verhaltensrituale nicht nur so aus abscheu verboten, es gab auch einige die von besonders grausamen Naturel waren. Die zwölf Gefährten hielten ihre Waffen ständig bereit, als sie langsam das Bergplatou überqerten. Die Zahl der Mystiker, welche ihnen folgte nahm stetig zu, sie waren in der Höhle des Löwen. Vier Toa verspeerten den einzigen Weg der weiter führte, sie streckten ihre Waffen der Gruppe endgegen. Ein lauter schrei des Obertsen der Mystiker löste die Zurückhaltung der Matoraner und Toa. Das Gemetzel war fürchterlich, doch die Zwölf gaben nicht auf. Sie kämpften weiter und mehr Blut verfärbte den Schnee. Stunde um Stunde setzte siche der Angriff der Mystiker fort. Die Körper der erschlagenen bildete einen opzönen Schutzwall um die Zwölf. Der Namenlose ließ in dieser Situation seinem bösen Wesen freihen lauf. Bis der oberste Mystiker seine Leute zurück pfiff. Doch dies war nur eine kurze Ruhe vor einem nächsten Angriff. Die zwei Toa und neun Steinbuckler schafften es aber sich den Weg durch den Pass frei zu kämpfen und zogen sich zurück. Die Mystiker nahmen die Verfolgung auf und blieben ihnen auf den Fersen. Epilog: Der Turm Waruru und die Ruinengeister ritten der Armee vorraus. Das was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten reichte aus um 1.200 Befaffnette Toa unter dem Kommando des Erzbischofs von Ta Gerso dazu zu bewegen mit nach Osten zu ziehen. Da die Armee des Erzbischofs fast rein aus berittenen Kriegern bestand kamen sie schnell voran. nach etwa drei Wochen hatten sie das Gebirge im Osten erreicht. Während die Armee des Erzbischofs den Angriff auf das Platou vornahmen folgte Waruru mit den Ruinengeistern der Spur aus toten Mystikern, welche sich hinter den Gefährten des Namenlosen bildete. So war der Toa überrascht das der Namenlose nicht den Weg zur Festung auf dem Berg genommen hatte, war diese doch nur noch eine Ruine. Zu seiner erleichterung fand er den Namenlosen und sein Gefolge wohl auf vor einem Turm. Um dem Turm herum war noch immer die Barrikaden errichtet mit welchen sich die Zwölf so lange verteidigt hatten. Auch lagen noch immer die leblosen Leiber der gefallenen Mystiker im Schnee und gaben dem Bild eine makabere Würze. "Es wird keinen unheimlichen Nebel mehr geben!" lachte der Namenlose, "euer Freund der Ruinengeist hatte recht!" Die Heimtückische erklärte Waruru auf was sie gestoßen waren. So war dieser Turm eine Art Tür in eine andere Welt, aus dieser anderen Welt kamen diese Nebelreiter. Wenn man das große Tor des Turms, öffnette kamen diese aus ihrer Welt in diese. Sie erbeuteten für die Mystiker, für diese sie wie Götter erschienen Reichtümer und Lebensmittel. Nach dem die Toa mit allen Details fertig war, deutete sie grinsend auf eine eingestürtzte Höhle. "Da hinter ist die Tür," erklärte der Namenlose, "da sie nur von aussen geöffnet werden konnte, haben mein Gefolge und meine wenigkeit sie verschlossen." "Bei den Göttern sei dank!" sagte Waruru, "und nun zu dem was ich euch sagen kann!" Der Toa beschrieb noch mal den Zyklus der Nebelerscheinung, nach den Zeitlichen angaben des Wirtes. "Also sind diese Nebelgeister so etwas wie eine Waffe der Mystiker?" fragte der Lanzenführer. "So könnte man es nennen," überlegte der Namenlose. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende. Die wieder vereinte Gruppe errichtete ihr Lager um dem Turm herum. Die Truppen des Erzbischofs waren mit den überlebenden Mystikern als Gefangene wieder abgezogen und der Abend verlief ruhig. Auf einmal leuchteten die Augen des Ruinengeist Rüden auf und wanderten zur Tür des Turms. Aus dem Turm waren Stimmen zu hören. Alle Augen ruhten mit gezogenen Waffen auf der Tür. "Umpf, auer...., verrrrdaaammmmt, nicht schon wie..., das tut weh!" erklang es aus dem Turm. Jemand rollte die Treppe des Turms hinunter. Nachwort: Der Turm Die Tür fiel auf und ein Toa lag benebelt im Schnee, sofort eilten ihm die Ruinengeister zur Hilfe und wickelten ihn in eine Decke ein. "Danke," stammelte der Toa benebelt, "danke euch!" Waruru blickte die Treppe hinauf und hörte eine weitere Stimme und Gerummpel ehr er sich versehen hatte viel ihm eine Toa endgegen und brachte ihn zu Fall. "Danke, kleiner!" kicherte diese, "du hast meine Landung etwas sanfter gestaltet." Warurus rotes Gesicht lief noch weiter an als er begriff das die Toa nackt war. Auch ihr gaben die Ruinengeister eine Decke und setzten sie zum Feuer. Waruru saß verlegen da und miet es angeschaut zu werden. "Ich heisse Nevermor," sprach der Toa der aus dem Turm gefallen war, "und das ist meine Lebensgefährtin Yindri!" Warurus Verlegenheit nahm langsam ab und er mischte sich wieder in die auflebenden Gespräche am Lagerfeuer. "Wo kommt ihr herr?" fragte Waruru den in der Decke eingewickelten Toa. "Naja, das ist schwer zu erklären," erwiederte Nevermor, "ich und meine Lebensgefährtin sind in unserer Welt gestorben und wieder in eure Welt geboren." Der Namenlose runzelte die Stirn, "wie soll so etwas den gehen?" Nevermor und Yindri schüttelten die Köpfe, "wissen wir auch noch nicht so richtig, aber wir leben wieder was für uns wichtiger ist!" "Das kann ich gut verstehen," bemerkte die Heimtückische, "ich glaube das ich durch euch auch was gelehrnt habe." "Was?" fragten Nevermor und Yindri. "Das ist auch sehr schwer zu erklären," sprach die Heimtückische, "nennt mich ruhig Insidi!" Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '' Ehrengäste: '' Bild: Nevermore.jpg|Nevermore (Toa Legenden) Bild: Der Gefallene 2.jpg|Nevermore, so wie er früher war... Bild: Yindri.jpg|Seine Frau Yindri Bild: Nevermore und Yindri.jpg|Die beiden am wohl schönsten Tag ihres Lebens... '''''Anmerkung des Autors: Einen Dank an Waruru das ich die Charaktere Nevermore und Yindri in diese Geschischte mit einbinden durfte. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser